Si estuvieras conmigo Hana
by aleNara9
Summary: Bueno me he dado cuenta de la familia Hyuga ha crecido, personas que me hicieron cambiar y que se han ganado mi respeto, ojala estuvieras conmigo para ver como nuestra familia crece cada vez mas con personas escandalosas.Y con una rara teoria sobre nos.


Bueno, es un one-shot narrado por Hiashi Hyuga, es el segundo fic que intento escribir:B Asi que espero que les guste(: Nose porque pero creo que la esposa de Hiashi se llama Hana o algo parecido no recuerdo muy bien de donde saque eso._. Ya intenté asegurarme de que era asi pero ni rastro de ella. Asi que supongamos que se llama asi:D

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece(: Si fuera asi, no seria apto para niños. <em>

**¡Oh Hana!**

¡Oh Hana!Si estuvieras aquí conmigo. Es de las cosas que más he deseado durante toda mi vida, cosa que es jodidamente imposible pero sé que pronto estaré contigo al fin y al cabo, ya estoy viejo. Te hablare de las niñas bueno mujeres que tenemos por hijas, de nuestro sobrino ya hecho todo un hombre y de las personas que los acompañan.

Hinata dulce y amable pero con la dureza de una kunoichi. Yo antes no sabía apreciarla y me arrepiento tanto por eso, solo la tachaba por débil, pero de un momento a otro me sorprendió ver su avance tan rápido. Ella realmente se esfuerza mucho. Lo que me sorprende mucho es lo que la inspiro a hacerse mas fuerte:

¿Recuerdas a Kushina y a Minato? Que pregunta tan más tonta, claro que sí. Nuestros inseparables amigos de nuestra ya perdida juventud. Bueno es el engendro de esa extraña relación. El estúpido y ruidoso de Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata y el tuvieron un hijo igualito a la madre pero con la personalidad rara de un Uzumaki. Déjame aclararte que ver a una persona de la familia Hyuga con una sonrisa imborrable todo el día es extraño pero poco a poco te acostumbras. Recuerdo cuando Naruto era un mocoso que solo gritaba haciendo molestar a la gente diciéndoles "_Algún día yo seré Hokage_" ¡Y si que lo cumplió! Ahora se ha convertido en un hombre recto y derecho, dueño del corazón de mi pequeña Hinata y por supuesto el Hokage mas excéntrico de la historia. Realmente lo aprecio, su fuerza y determinación incalculables, su alegría inmensa que ni la más grande de las tristezas pueden apagarla. No muy inteligente claro está, demasiado impulsivo para mi gusto pero él se había ganado a Hinata con sus acciones llenas de amor para ella y aunque me duele admitirlo, cosa que nunca hare en público, se ganó mi respeto, que obviamente ¡ESO ES UN PRIVILEGIO!

¡Oh Hana! si estuvieras aquí conmigo. Hubieras podido ver también lo feliz que es Neji con su pequeña hija y con un hijo en camino. Yo ya lo sabía, con simplemente ver como Neji miraba a Tenten, su mejor amiga y esposa, era obvio que ellos dos estarían juntos de por vida.

Tenten, su peinado la hace parecerse a una panda, su sonrisa que detona alegría a todo lo que da. La única –aparte de su hija- que ha podido hacer que la frialdad de Neji se derrita. Claro que ella también es escandalosa, con su risa sonora que se escucha por todos lados, pero más sin embargo una muy buena persona, optimista y había que admitirlo ¡ella era realmente bonita! Pero no tanto como tu Hana. Una loca de las armas bueno no exactamente así, pero tiene una gran habilidad sobre esas cosas pero con un carácter algo explosivo y con demasiado orgullo, así que es mejor no meterse con ella. (Me compadezco de Neji si la llega a hacer enojar) Pero no tanto como tu Hana. Claro que no todo era color de rosa, hace pocos meses Neji había regresado de una misión en un estado muy grave y para Tenten el mundo se derrumbo. La entiendo, ver a la persona que amas con toda tu alma a punto de morir es simplemente devastador, sientes como si una parte de tu corazón se quebrara y que nunca más se repararía. Pero todo volvió a estar bien. El poco a poco fue recuperando la movilidad costándole horrores, pero él lo hizo por su hija Aneko, por el niño en camino y por Tenten.

¡Oh Hana! Finalmente esta Hanabi. Oh si, la Kunoichi más dura que nunca has de haber visto en tu vida, hasta podría decírsele insensible. Lo que se me hizo más sorprendente esque ella se había enamorado, de un tipo vividor por así decirlo, proveniente del Clan Inuzuka, Kiba. Si bien el muchacho no se me hizo bueno para mi pequeña hija la primera vez que Hanabi me lo presentó, inmediatamente deduje que era una de esas personas que no querían compromiso, pero después supe que lo juzgue antes de tiempo. Hanabi lo había escogido porque el encajaba con su personalidad y el simplemente parecía amarla con todo y su carácter temperamental. Y por supuesto el también era un ruidoso, desubicado y excéntrico. Siempre peleando con Naruto para ver quién era mas inteligente o bueno en este caso el menos tonto. Uno de los mejores ninjas debido a sus poderosas habilidades de rastreo.

Kiba, también conocido por tener un gran acompañante siempre a su lado, Akamaru. Ese perro sucio, cuando viene a la casa no deja más que miserias en mi preciado jardín ¡No es agradable salir de la casa por aire fresco y terminar pisando una gran cagada! Pero bueno ya que, después tomaré cartas en el asunto con él. Aunque Akamaru es bueno, mis nietos se entretienen mucho con él, mientras que nosotros nos tomamos un pequeño descanso de los inquietos niños. Claro que los queremos pero a veces simplemente no se callan.

¡Oh Hana! Si pudieras ver todo lo que pasa en esta grande casa, ahora está llena de alegría, no como antes que solamente entrabas y se podía palpar el odio y la soledad en el aire. Estas personas han traído bendiciones a esta familia, tanto como sorpresas pero también desgracias, accidentes y todo lo malo que pueda mencionar. Pero esas cosas malas nos llenan de alegría, bueno por lo menos a mi sí. Pero obviamente nunca lo admitiré frente a ellos.

Y a lo largo de mi vida he pensado en algo y me he dado cuenta de que:

_Los Hyugas aman a los ruidosos. _

* * *

><p>Bueno muchas gracias por leer, deja un review o algoD:<p>

Criticas constructivas para saber mejorar y todas esas cosas por favor:B


End file.
